Le jour où Lavi a succombé à sa stupidité
by Miss Tako
Summary: Bah euh ... Petit pétage de cable, mais dont le principal est de faire chier Kanda. Première fanfic. Alors sur ce site soyez indulgents S'il-vous-plaît
1. Chapter 1: 1er commandement

**Les dix commandements ou**

**, Le Jour Où Lavi une succombé à sa stupidité.**

Allen: Chers collègues, chers amis, Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour rendre hommage à notre compagnon Lavi Bookman, mort courageusement au combat hier au cour d'une mission qu'il effectuait avec moi pour notre compte personnel.

Qu'il repose en paix.

Tous: Amen.

_Flash Back:_

Lavi: (arrive en courant) Allen! Allen! J'ai terminé!

Allen: Terminé quoi?

Lavi: (brandit des feuilles de papiers) Les dix commandements! Tu sais, le plan pour la mission «pourrir la vie de Notre Bouffeur de Sobas» national.

Lenalee: Lavi, ta simple existence suffit à pourrir la vie de Kanda.

Allen: Ce truc-là? Tu l'as fait vraiment? (il attrape les feuilles de Lavi et la lit).

Lavi: Alors? Alors? T'es partant?

Allen: On va se faire tuer.

Lavi: (deçu) Alors tu viens pas?

Allen: Bien sur que je viens! Je serais prêt à mourir pour pourrir la vie de ce crétin même pas capable de retenir mon nom!

Lenalee: (Jette un coup d'oeil sur les feuilles) Vous allez vous faire tuer!

Lavi et Allen: (hochent vigoureusement la tête) Oui, c'est chouette hein?

_**1**__**ER**__** Commandement:**_

_Mugen tu kidnapperas et par un balais brosse tu remplaceras._

Allen: Commentaires sur va faire? Il le garde même pour dormir. ( Il parle par expérience)

Lavi: J'ai fait ... hummm ... certaines recherches et j'ai découvert qu'il ne la gardait pas sous la douche. (Là aussi il parle par expérience) Vous êtes prêt soldat?

Allen: (au garde à vous) Oui Chef!

_**Tentative n ° 1: Utiliser la discrétion.**_

Lavi: (sort les jumelles) L'ennemi est sous la douche. Avez-vous repéré la cible?

Allen: (armé d'un balai brosse) Cible repérée chef!

Lavi: Danger! L'ennemi sort du trou!

Allen: Quoi?

Lavi: L'ennemi sort du trou!

Allen: ça veut dire quoi?

Lavi: Kanda sorte de sa douche! Fuite!

Kanda: Qu'est ce que vous faite la bande d'attardés!

Lavi / Allen: Aaaaaaah !!!!!!!!

_**Tentative n ° 2: on laisse tomber la discrétion et le passe à la méthode bourrin.**_

Lavi: Balais?

Allen: Paré!

Lavi: Jumelles?

Allen: Paré!

Lavi: Tenue de camouflage?

Allen: Paré!

Lavi: Corde?

Allen: Paré!

Lavi: Bazooka?

Allen: Paré! Euh ... Dis Lavi, t'es sur que c'est une bonne idée le bazooka?

Lavi: Mais oui, mais oui. Bol de Sobas?

Allen: Bol de Sobas? comment-ça bol de Sobas? (regarde la liste) Ah! Oui, bol de Sobas Paré.

Lavi: Parfait. Soldat, es-tu prêt à Mettre ta vie en jeu pour la réussite de cette mission?

Allen: Oui Chef!

Lavi: Alors en avant!

Reever: (perplexe) Euh ... Vous faites quoi à ramper par terre?

Lavi: Chut! Nous sommes en mission secrète.

Reever: Ah? Bon bah je vous laisse, Je voudrais ne pas vous gêner.

Kanda: Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ENCORE dans ma douche?

Lavi: (Degaine le bazooka et le pointe sur le bol de Sobas) Ahahah! Nous avons un otage! Si tu bouge je le tus!

Kanda: Tsss ... C'est un bol de Sobas, pas un otage crétin.

Lavi: Mais ... Tu aimes les Sobas, tu devrais avoir peur pour eux.

Kanda: (exaspéré) Je mange des Sobas. Mais je n'éprouve aucune sorte d'affection particuliaire pour des nouilles. Maintenant meurt!

Lavi: (s'enfuit en courant) Fuite!

Allen: (le rejoint) Chef de mission accomplie!

Lavi: Parfait! Vous avez la cible?

Allen: (brandit Mugen) Oui Chef!

Toutes mes excuses pour ce petit pétage de câble Dons Le seul, mais est d'emmerder mon cher petit Kanda.

La suite plus tard! 2ème commandement: Mugen en rose fushia tu peindras Et dans un petit paquet Remplit de cœurs en papier A Yu tu l'offriras.


	2. Chapter 2: 2ème commandement

**Les dix commandements ou**

**, le jour où Lavi a succombé à sa stupidité.**

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

_**2**__**nd**__** commandement :**_

**Mugen en rose fushia tu peindras et dans un petit paquet remplit de cœurs en papier à Yu tu l'offriras. **

Allen : On va lui offrir nous-mêmes ?

Lavi : Mais non, on lui enverra par la poste.

Allen : Et on trouve où les petits cœurs en papier ?

Lenalee : Vous faites quoi ?

Allen : Dis Lenalee, tu as des petits cœurs en papier ?

Lenalee : C'est pour vos 10 commandements ? Vous n'allez pas en sortir vivants. D'ailleurs, Kanda vous cherche. Il parle de son sabre qui aurait été remplacé par un balai brosse. Pour les cœurs en papier, vous avez de la chance, mon frère vient juste de m'offrir une robe dans une boite remplie de ces trucs horribles. Tenez.

Allen : Merci Lenalee ! T'es géniale ! (…ça me fait mal d'écrire ça…) On va où Lavi ?

Lavi : On va dans ta chambre.

Allen : Mais ! Pourquoi dans ma chambre ?

Lavi : Parce que dans la mienne, il y a le vieux panda et…

Bookman : Qui traites-tu de vieux panda jeune imbécile ?

Lavi : Aïe ! Mon oreille ! Lache moi espèce de vieillard sénile !

Bookman : (continu de tirer sur l'oreille de Lavi) Il faut apprendre à respecter ses ainés !

Lavi : Aï c'est bon je m'excuse !

_Dans la chambre d'Allen, entourés de pots de peintures._

Lavi : (brandit un pinceau recouvert de peinture rose) Il faut libérer notre créativité artistique.

Allen : (trempe son pinceau dans la peinture verte) Tu dessine quoi?

Lavi : (s'applique) Un mouton.

Allen : C'est pas rose les moutons.

Lavi : Ah? C'est pas grave, je vais le transformer en éléphant.

Allen : (observe fièrement Mugen qui est maintenant décoré d'un éléphant rose fushia aux Oreilles de lapin qui broutait dans un champ de fleurs) On marque quoi sur le paquet?

Lavi: « coli à destination du samouraï bouffeur de sobas » ?

Allen: Ils vont savoir que c'est lui?

Lavi: (après avoir réfléchit) On va aussi marquer Yu Kanda au cas où.

Kanda: (après avoir reçu le paquet) Je vais tous les tuer !!!!!!!!!!

Voila !!!! Désolée, ce chapitre est assez court mais je posterais le prochain très bientôt. J'espère que ça vous à plus. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé pour que je puisse m'améliorer.

Prochain chapitre : 3ème Commandement : Par des bouts de ficelle recouverts de sauce soja les sobas du Yu tu remplaceras.

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3: 3ème commandement

**Les dix commandements ou**

**, le jour où Lavi a succombé à sa stupidité.**

_**Chapitre 3**____**:**_

Il est vraiment court, gomen nasai. Je me dépêcherais pour la suite, promis !

_**3**__**ème**__** commandement**____**:**_

**Par des bouts de ficelle recouverts de sauce soja les sobas du Yu tu remplaceras.**

**Lavi: Allen, cette mission est pour toi!**

**Allen: Hein? Pourquoi?**

**Lavi: Tu es le seul à pouvoir accèder au cuisines sans attirer l'attention. Je ne suis plus autorisé à entrer dans l'antre de Jerry à cause d'une petite blague innocente qu'il a très mal prise pour une raison inconnue.**

**Allen: C'est à dire?**

**Lavi: J'ai inverse le sucre et le sel et la farine avec le piment en poudre. Bref, tu vas remplacer les sobas quotidients de Yu par ces bouts de ficelles préparés par mes soins.**

**Allen : (entre dans la cuisine) Salut Jerry ! Je peux avoir des sobas ? Je veux gouter.**

**Jerry: Mais bien sûr mon chou! Sert-toi mais ne touche pas au plateau là-bas, c'est celui de Kanda.**

**Allen: D'accord ! (après avoir replacé les sobas par les ficelles et engloutit au passage la moitié de la réserve de nourriture de la Congrégation) Merci Jerry, à tout à l'heure pour le déjeuner.**

**Jerry: Il n'y a pas de quoi mon chou, c'est un plaisir de te préparer des petits plats. **

**Allen: (rejoind Lavi) Mission accomplie chef !**

**Lavi: Félicitation soldat ! Allons contempler notre victoire.**

**Au self, Kanda s'assoit devant son bol de sobas et commence à manger. Il fronce les sourcils, observe le contenu de son bol… Et continu de manger.**

**Lavi: (bouche bée) …. Il a tout mangé…**

**Allen: (prit d'une crise de fou rire) Bwahahahaha !!!!**

**Lavi : Il a tout mangé !!**

**Allen: Bwahahaha !!!!**

**Kanda: Tsss… irrécupérables.**

**Voila c'est très court mais j'ai l'excuse qu'un samouraï armé d'un katana trèèèèèèès pointu c'est mis à me poursuivre après avoir lu ça.**

**Je poste la suite dès que possible.**

**4****ème**** commandement : Pendant qu'elles se lavent dans la douche des filles de la section scientifique Kanda rentrer tu feras.**


	4. Chapter 4: 4ème&5ème commandement

**Les dix commandements ou**

**, le jour où Lavi a succombé à sa stupidité.**

_**Chapitre 4**____**:**_

Je vais arrêtez de m'excuser parce que mes chapitres sont trop courts. Je sus atteinte d'une courtitichapite aigu qui m'empêche d'écrire des chapitres de plus de 50 lignes alors voilà.

_**4**__**ème**__** commandement**____**:**_

**Pendant qu'elles se lavent dans la douche des filles de la section scientifique Kanda rentrer tu feras.**

**Lavi:**** Hummm… ça va être dure…**

**DarkAllen (**c'est a version quand il se souvient du maréchal Cross, vous savez, quand il se transforme en démon psychopathe assoiffé de sang)**:**** (sourire sadique) Pas du tout. Mon imbécile de maitre m'a déjà fait subir ça pendant mon entrainement. Pour m'endurcir parait-il. Il avait interverti les pancartes « douches des femmes » et « douche des hommes ». Je me vengerais ! (il éclate d'un rire dément).**

**Lavi:**** Allen, tu fais peur…**

**Une fois Allen redevenu normal et leur forfait accomplit, les deux sucid… les deux courageux exécuteurs de commandement se postèrent dans le couloir. Kanda ne tarda pas à arriver et jeta un coup d'oeil étonné aux pancartes. Puis il entra.**

**Les filles sous la douche:**** Aaaaaah ! Un homme !**

**Kanda:****?**

**LTSLD (**les Filles Sous La Douche)**:**** C'est Kanda !!!**

**Kanda:**** Merde !**

**LFSLD:**** Kya !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kandaaaaaaaa ****o**

**Allen:**** (regarde Kanda opérer une retraite anticipée) Oh ! Il s'enfuit !**

**Lavi:**** (regarde la meute de filles plus ou moins habillées qui poursuivent Kanda) STRIIIKE!**

**Allen:**** ……………**

**Mmmmm…… C'est vraiment très court… bon, allez, je mets le suivant. Qui lui est plutôt long.**

_**5**__**ème**__** commandement :**_

**Que Yu embrasse Lenalee devant Komui en sorte tu feras.**

**Allen: C'est obligé que ce soit Lenalee?**

**Lavi: Oui, sinon le grand intendant ne réagira pas.**

**Allen: (moyennement enthousiaste) T'es sûr?**

**Lavi: Tu vas pas te défiler Allen! On en ait déjà à la moitié. Souviens-toi du commandement ultime.**

**Allen: (complètement remotivé) Si c'est pour la bonne cause. T'as un plan ?**

**Lavi: Nan aucun.**

**Allen: Il va falloir réfléchir…**

**Lavi: … Oui…**

**Miranda: (portant une pile de cartons contenant des flacons remplis de liquides de différentes couleurs) Vous faites quoi ?**

**Allen: On réfléchit.**

**Miranda: Oh!**

**Lavi: (apercevant une fiole tout en haut de la pile) Dis Miranda, tu emmène tout ça où ?**

**Miranda: Euh… Reever m'a demandé de mettre tout ça à la décharge, ça vient du labo du grand intendant.**

**Lavi: Je peux prendre un flacon ? C'est pour… servir une noble cause.**

**Allen: *noble cause ?***

**Miranda: Euh, oui bien sûr, enfin, je crois. Je veux dire… il me semble que ça ne pose pas de problème puisque ça va être jeté.**

**Lavi: (prend le flacon) Merci beaucoup Miranda ! Et ne tombe pas dans les escaliers !**

**BOUMMMMMM**

**Miranda: Je suis désoléééééééééééée !**

**Allen: Tu as pris quoi ?**

**Lavi: (lui montre le flacon) La réussite de notre mission !**

**Allen: (lit l'étiquette) "potion pour un baiser". C'est quoi?**

**Lavi: Une invention de Komui que Reever s'est empressé de détruire pour la sécurité de la nation. Tu mets un cheveu dans la potion et la personne qui la boit embrasse immédiatement le propriétaire u cheveux.**

**Allen: Il faut trouver un cheveu de Lenalee ou de Kanda ?**

**Lavi: de Kanda. Parce qu'il n'accepterait jamais de boire un truc venant de nous même si sa vie en dépendait. Alors que Lenalee… si tu lui demande gentiment…, je suis sûr que tu peux lui faire boire tout ce que tu veux.**

**Dans le bureau de Komui. Avec Lenalee (qui donne du café), Kanda (attiré avec un bol de sobas), Allen (en admiration devant Lenalee), Lavi (qui rigole comme un taré) et la potion (qui n'a rien demandé à personne).**

**Allen: (l'innocence incarnée) Lenalee? Tu veux boire quelque chose?**

**Lenalee: (la cruche incarnée) Oui, merci beaucoup Allen.**

**Allen: (lui tend la potion) Tiens.**

**Lenalee: (boit puis se met à fixer Kanda)**

**Komui: (inquiet) Lenalee ? Ma petite sœur adorée ?**

**Kanda: (mauvais pressentiment) Tss… Je me barre…**

**Lenalee: (se jette sur Kanda et l'embrasse (hé ! pas touche !) puis recule précipitamment avec un air horrifié) Oh mon dieu ! J'ai vraiment fait ça ?**

**Komui: (sort lentement sa perceuse et passe en mode grand-frère-vengeur) Kanda, tu as posé la main sur ma petite Lenalee. Tu vas mourir !**

**Kanda: P***** de m**** ! Je vais les tuer !**

**Bon, j'en ai mis deux. Mais c'est exceptionnel ! Le prochain commandement n'a pas un titre formidable mais je me suis profondément éclatée dessus.**

**Pour le 7ème commandement, qui est en train de germer dans mon cerveau débile, il est question de Kanda, d'une chambre fermée à clé et d'une meute de chats.**

**Prochain Commandement :**

**6****ème**** Commandement :**

**Pendant toute une journée, avec différents surnoms (débiles bien entendu) Kanda tu appelleras (en évitant si possible de te faire tuer.)**


	5. Chapter 5: 6ème commandement

**Les dix commandements ou**

**, le jour où Lavi a succombé à sa stupidité.**

_**Chapitre 5**__**:**_

Sorry pour mon petit délire, mais que voulez-vous, je suis comme ça.

* * *

**6****ème**** Commandement :**

**Pendant toute une journée, avec différents surnoms (débiles bien entendu) Kanda tu appelleras (en évitant si possible de te faire tuer.)**

**Lavi :**** Celui-ci est un des plus difficiles, nous frôlerons la mort à chaque instant. Prêt soldat ?**

**Allen :**** Euh… Oui ?**

**Lavi :**** C'est parti ! (s'approche de Kanda qui sort de sa chambre) Salut Kandichounet ! Bien dormi ?**

**Kanda : (dégaine Mugen (il l'a nettoyé donc il n'y a plus d'éléphant rose) et le pointe vers Lavi) Tu veux mourir lapin attardé ?**

**Lavi : (évite le sabre avec un grand sourire) Non merci petit scarabée taciturne, sans façon. (il s'enfuit). **

**Allen : (s'approche de Kanda qui se dirige vers le self) Bonjour Yulette ! Bonne appétit !**

**Kanda : Moyashi tu vas mourir.**

**Allen : Tout le monde meurt un jour Kandichou, c'est la vie.**

**Kanda : Crève !**

**Allen : (s'enfuit, mort de rire et rejoint Lavi) C'est dangereux mais ça vaut le coup !**

**Lavi : T'as vu ? Maintenant mange et on repasse à l'attaque.**

**Allen/Lavi : (on rejoins Kanda dans la salle d'entrainement) Tu t'entraine encore ô déesse des sobas à la magnifique chevelure… euh… noire ? (termina Lavi en manque d'inspiration poétique) Fais attention, le surmenage te guette.**

**Kanda : (les bombarde de sabres en bois) Vous avez décider de mourir aujourd'hui bande de crétins ?**

**Lavi/Allen : Non merci, une autre fois peut-être ?**

**Lavi : (s'approche de Kanda qui prend son déjeuner) Tu mange toujours des sobas Yuyuminette ? C'est pour garder la ligne ? Tu as raison, c'est important pour une jeune femme de ton age.**

**Kanda : (envies de meurtre) Je vais débarrasser le monde de ta présence, débile!**

**Allen : (croise Kanda dans les couloirs) Tiens ! La samouraïette ! Fais attention, tu vas finir par marcher sur tes cheveux.**

**Lavi : Oh ! Notre bouffeur de sobas national ! Tu devrais te mettre aux carottes, ça rend aimable.**

**Kanda : (pulsions meurtrières)**

**Allen: (se penche vers lui) Kandy-kun ?**

**Kanda : (pulsions meurtrières)**

**Lavi : (agite sa main devant les yeux de Kanda) Bakandachiminet ?**

**Kanad :**** (se jette sur eux) Je vais vous tuer !**

* * *

_Je sais, c'est affligeant. Laissez des reviews s'iiiiil vouuuuus plaiiiiit, promis, le prochain sera plus... constructif?_

_Prochain commandement :_

**7****ème**** commandement :**

**Dans sa chambre et avec une douzaine de chats Kanda tu enfermeras.**


	6. Chapter 6: 7ème commandement

**Les dix commandements ou**

**, le jour où Lavi a succombé à sa stupidité.**

_**Chapitre 6**____**:**_

Désolée pour le retard même si je n'avais pas donné de date je suis en retard sur ce que j'avais prévu.

**7****ème**** Commandement :**

**Dans sa chambre et avec une douzaine de chats Kanda tu enfermeras.**

**Lavi:**** Tu as les chats?**

**Allen:**** Oui chef! Comment on va faire pour les mettre dans la chambre de Kanda en même temps que Kanda ? Il ferme toujours sa porte à clé.**

**Lavi: Fais confiance à mes talents de Bookman! (il sort un fil de fer et triture la serrure) Voilà !**

**Allen: Je vois pas trop le rapport avec les Bookmen… (il lâche les chats et referme la porte) Et comment on fait pour que Kanda rentre dans sa chambre ?**

**Lavi: Nous allons utiliser une célèbre technique sioux !**

**Allen: … C'est-à-dire ?**

**Lavi: On va attendre qu'il rentre tout seul !**

**Allen: Attendre ? Mais j'ai faim moi ! C'est presque l'heure de manger !**

**Lavi: dans ce cas, vas chercher à manger chez Jerry pour qu'on puisse tenir toute la journée. C'est votre nouvelle mission soldat !**

**Allen: Oui chef ! (s'en va et revient en s'essuyant la bouche) Mission accomplie !**

**Lavi: Où est la nourriture ?**

**Allen: (désigne son ventre) J'ai fait des réserves pour toute la journée !**

**Lavi: ………**

**Cinq heures plus tard…**

**Lavi: Zzz zzz…**

**Allen: Lavi ! Lavi !**

**Lavi: Zzzz… quoi ?**

**Allen: Kanda arrive !**

**Kanda: (jette un coup d'œil suspicieux aux deux terroristes accroupis dans un coin et ouvre la porte de sa chambre avec précautions).**

**Allen: (lui arrache la clé des mains)**

**Lavi: (le pousse dans sa chambre et claque la porte) Mission accomplie soldat ! Exellent travail !**

**Allen: (verrouille la porte) Merci mon capitaine mais je n'ai fait que mon devoir.**

**Chats: Miaouuu ?**

**Kanda: Des chats !!!!! Moyashi ! Lavi ! Dès que je sors d'ici je vous étripe !**

**Lavi: Ma prudence me conseille de partir loin d'ici…**

**Allen: La mienne semble du même avis, je propose des les écouter…**

**Kanda: Je vous tuerais !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Il me semble que mes chapitres finissent toujours un peu pareil… Enfin, si Kanda avais plus d'une phrase de vocabulaire, ça se saurai. (on dirait pas comme ça mais je l'aime bien Kanda)**

**Prochain Chapitre :**

**8ème Commandement :**

**Dans le couloir Kanda s'étaler tu feras ! (ce chap est plus long que les autres, je le posterais bientôt)**


	7. Chapter 7: 8ème commandement

**Les dix commandements ou**

**, le jour où Lavi a succombé à sa stupidité.**

_**Chapitre 7**____**:**_

Voilà ! On se rapproche de la fin non ?

**8****ème**** Commandement :**

**Dans le couloir Kanda s'étaler tu feras ! **

**Tentative 1 : La peau de banane (le truc qui marche toujours)**

_**Essaie 1 :**_

**Lavi :**** Tu as fini la banane Allen ?**

**Allen :**** Oui chef !**

**Lavi :**** Parfait ! Passes-moi la peau.**

**Allen :**** La peau ? En fait, euh… je l'ai mangée…**

**Lavi :**** Tu as mangé la peau de la banane ?**

**Allen : Euh, oui ?**

**Lavi : (se tape la tête contre le mur) C'est pas possible.**

**Tentative 1 : La peau de banane (le truc qui marche toujours) (à condition d'avoir une peau de banane)**

_**Essaie 2 :**_

**Lavi : Tuas mangé la banane Allen ?**

**Allen : Oui chef.**

**Lavi : Tu as laissé la peau cette fois ?**

**Allen : Oui !**

**Lavi : Bien (il pose la peau au milieu du couloir) Attention il arrive.**

**Kanda marche dans le couloir, enjambe la peau de banane et continue sa route.**

**Allen : … Echec de la mission…**

**Lavi : ……**

**Tentative 2 : Le fil invisible.**

_**Essaie 1 :**_

**Lavi : (tend un fil de nylon en travers le couloir avec un sourire plus que louche) cette fois il va tomber !**

**Allen : ce plan est parfait !**

**Kanda arrive, enjambe le fil et s'en va.**

**Allen: … Encore…**

**Lavi: ……**

**Tentative 2 : LeS filS invisibleS.**

_**Essaie 2 :**_

**Lavi : (tend des fils partout dans le couloir en poussant un rire hystérique) Mwahahahaha ! Il ne pourra pas tous les éviter !**

**Allen: (légèrement inquiet pour la santé mentale de Lavi) Lavi ? Tu en mets trop là.**

**Lavi : Niarkniarkniarkniark ! Il va tomber ! Il va tomber ! Ahahaha !**

**Kanda passe par là, aperçoit l'enchevêtrement de fils et fait demi-tour.**

**Allen : Lavi ! Non ! Lâche immédiatement cette hache !**

**Lavi : Il faut qu'il tombe !!!**

**Tentative 3 : Tous les coups sont permis :**

**Lavi : A 3 on lui saute dessus et on le plaque au sol ! **

**Allen : C'est pas vraiment tomber ça…**

**Kanda : (passe dans le couloir)**

**Lavi : (lui saute dessus) Trois !**

**Kanda : (dégaine Mugen) Eloignez vous tout de suite bande de crétins !**

**Lavi: (à pété un câble) Tombe ! Tombe ! Tombe ! (se jette sur Kanda) A l'attaque soldat !**

**Allen: (suis Lavi avec moins d'enthousiasme) On va se faire tuer…**

**Kanda: Je vais vous tuer ! (voit les deux malades qui lui foncent dessus et change d'avis)**

**Il fait demi-tour et se prend les pieds dans son manteau d'Exorciste. Il se casse royalement la figure.**

**Lavi: (entame une petite dance de la victoire) hey ! mission accomplie !**

**Allen: je crois qu'on ferait mieux de partir d'ici très très vite si on veut rester en vie.**

**Lavi: Mwahahaha ! Fuite !!!!**

**Kanda: je vais vous trancher !!!!!!**

**Prochain Commandement:**

**9ème Commandement:**

**En sorte que Kanda face une journée de shopping avec Tiedoll tu feras.**

**Voilà ! Lavi sombre de plus en plus dans la folie. C'est bientôt la fin de ma fic ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu. Laissez des REVIEWS !**


	8. Chapter 8: 9ème commandement

**Les dix commandements ou**

**, le jour où Lavi a succombé à sa stupidité.**

_**Chapitre 7:**_

Avant dernier chapitre ; je ne sais pas si vous avez aimé ma fic mais en tout cas moi, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire.

**9ème Commandement :**

**En sorte que Kanda face une journée de shopping avec Tiedoll tu feras.**

**Lavi :**** Niarkniarkniarkniarkniark… J'adore celui-là. On a presque rien à faire et Yu va vivre un enfer.**

**Allen :**** * il me fait de plus en plus peur* Comment on fait pour que Tiedoll accepte de faire du shopping avec Kanda ?**

**Lavi :**** (sombre de plus en plus profondément dans la folie) bwahaha ! Rien de plus simple, il sera ravi de passer une journée avec « son cher petit Yu » On va lui offrir une journée de shopping gratuite et on observera de loin.**

**Allen :**** (se pose de sérieuses question sur l'état du cerveau de Lavi) Euh… D'accord.**

**Lavi :**** Je vais utiliser l'autosuggestion. Maréchal Tiedoll !**

**Tiedoll :**** Mmm ?**

**Lavi :**** J'ai gagné une journée de shopping mais je ne peux pas y aller à cause de Bookman. Je vous l'offre, vous n'aurez qu'à y allez avec Kanda.**

**Tiedoll :**** Excellente idée mon cher Lavi. (se précipite sur Kanda qui passait par là) Mon petit Yu !**

**Kanda :**** Tsss… Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.**

**Tiedoll :**** (s'en fiche complètement) J'ai une bonne nouvelle !**

**Kanda :**** *SOS***

**Tiedoll :**** Nous partons faire une journée shopping !**

**Kanda :**** Non!**

**Tiedoll :**** Comment ça non ?**

**Kanda :**** Non, c'est hors de question. Plutôt mourir.**

**Tiedoll :**** Comment oses-tu te montrer aussi cruel avec ton pauvre père ?**

**Kanda :**** Vous n'êtes pas mon père et il est hors de question que je vienne avec vous.**

**Tiedoll :**** Papa est triste… Pour se consoler, il va regarder l'album photo de son petit Yu avec ses amis de la Congrégation. Là, il avait 8 ans et il s'étouffait avec un hareng…**

**Kanda :**** Je viens !**

**Lavi :**** (chuchote) Plutôt mourir, hein ?**

**Tiedoll :**** Mon fils ! L'enthousiasme dont tu fais preuve pour accompagner ton vieux papa me réchauffe le cœur.**

**Kanda :**** Je ne suis pas votre fils !**

**Plus tard, en ville.**

**Tiedoll :**** Yu ! Regarde cette magnifique écharpe !**

Kanda : Non.

Tiedoll : Mais voyons mon petit, je suis certain qu'elle t'irait magnifiquement bien. Elle a les mêmes motifs que ceux qui décoraient ta bouée monsieur canard.

Lavi : (en planque derrière un poteau) Soldat Walker, il me semble détecter l'ombre d'un dossier sur notre cher samouraï.

Allen : (note) Une bouée monsieur canard…

Kanda : (regard fuyant) Raison de plus pour que je n'en veuille pas.

Tiedoll : (fait mine de pleurer) Je suis siiiii triste que mon petit Yu renie ainsi ses souvenirs d'enfance ! Je vais regarder l'album avec la photo où il barbotait dans sa bouée canard pour me consoler.

Kanda : Rangez ça immédiatement ! Non, en fait, ne le rangez pas, brulez-le.

Allen : Général, pensez-vous à la même chose que moi ?

Lavi : Si ça inclut un certain album et un plan démonique, c'est fort probable.

Allen : Donc nous sommes d'accord. Il nous faut un plan.

Lavi : (aperçoit Miranda faisant ses courses avec précaution) J'en vois un. Salut Miranda, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

Miranda : Un service ? vous croyez vraiment que je pourrais vous être utile ? Je ferai tout ce que je peux ! Mais si jamais j'échouais… Olalal, vous ne pouvez pas me confier une mission aussi importante ! (fond en larmes).

Lavi : Calme toi Miranda, tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te demander. Il suffit juste que tu apportes ce petit flacon au Maréchal Tiedoll.

Allen : (regarde Miranda s'approcher du Maréchal) ça ne marchera pas, elle va le faire tomber.

Lavi : (rire machiavélique) C'est le but soldat, c'est le but !

Allen : Comment ça ?

Lavi : Ce flacon est un produit de Komui. Il est censé produire de la fumée quand on le brise. On en profitera pour récupérer l'album.

Allen : Vous êtes génial chef.

Miranda : Lavi m'a demandé de vous donner… (fait tomber le flacon) Aaaahh ! Je suis désolée ! je suis une incapable ! (le flacon produit des langues de feu qui brule l'album)

Lavi : Zut ! Ce n'était pas prévu ça, c'est en train de détruire notre preuve.

Allen : En même temps, si on avait confié une mission à Miranda et que tout avait marché comme prévu, je me serais inquiété…

Kanda : (n'en croit pas ses yeux) Détruit. Il est détruit. Je suis libre ! (S'apprête à s'enfuir)

Tiedoll : Pas si vite mon petit Yu. Tu crois vraiment que je n'avais qu'un seul exemplaire des photos de mon cher fils ? (sort une dizaine d'album de ses vêtements). Regarde comme ton papa tient à toi. Maintenant que tu es rassuré, allons acheter cette magnifique écharpe. En plus, je crois qu'il y les chaussettes et le bonnet assorti.

Allen : Nous sommes sauvés ! On aurait dû engager Tiedoll dans notre mission.

Lavi : Effectivement, nous avons encore des choses à apprendre dans l'art du pourrissage de la vie des bouffeurs de sobas. Laissons le Maréchal exercer son art et allons nous préparer pour le dernier des commandements, l'attaque suprême !

Allen : Oui chef !

**Bon, voilà donc ce dernier chapitre. Aujourd'hui, le 7 mais 2011, j'ai dû réécrire la fin de ce chapitre qui avait disparue pour une raison inconnue -_-**

**Comme mon ordi a planté il y a peu de temps, je n'avais plus le chapitre original, donc j'ai fait au feeling, j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu !**

**La reine des poulpes vous salue**


	9. Chapter 9: 10 ème commandement

**Les dix commandements ou**

**, le jour où Lavi a succombé à sa stupidité.**

_**Chapitre 7**____**:**_

C'est la fin !!!!!!!!! Terminé! The end! It is finish! J'espère que ça vous à plus et blablabla, bref, je commence:

**10****ème**** Commandement :**

**Kanda en fille tu travestiras et ses cheveux tu teindras.**

**Allen : (armé d'une robe de soirée en satin rose légèrement transparente et d'une trousse à maquillage, toutes les deux empreintées à Lenalee) On prend quelle couleur pour les cheveux ?**

**Lavi : (fouille dans un placard) Rose menthe? Vert pamplemousse? Bleu outremer? Orange pomme? Doré arc-en ciel ?**

**Allen : Rose, pour allez avec la robe.**

**Lavi : D'accord, avec des mèches vertes. Et bleues. Et jaune, et violet, et…**

**Allen : Euh… Juste les mèches vertes, ça suffira.**

**Lavi : (déçu) Tu crois ?**

**Allen : (sur de lui) Oui, certain. Quel est le plan ?**

**Lavi : (brandit une bouteille portant le signe très explicite d'un crâne humain agrémenté de deux tibias) On lui verse ça dessus et il dort pendant deux heures.**

**Allen : (inquiet) Tu as trouvé ça où ?**

**Lavi : Dans le placard où Reever cache les produits qu'il confisque à Komui.**

**Allen : celui où il y a marqué : Ne pas ouvrir, danger de mort dans d'atroces souffrances ?**

**Lavi : Exactement.**

**Allen : C'est bien ce que je pensais…**

**Tiedoll : Vous n'avez pas vu Yu-kun ?**

**Lavi : Non, mais on le cherche aussi.**

**Krory : Il me semble qu'il est dans l'armurerie. Il grognait un truc au sujet de personnes qu'il souhaiterait découper avec un soin très particulier. (Il réfléchit) mais je ne vois pas du tout de qui il peut bien parler.**

**Allen/ Lavi/ Tiedoll : (se regardent) Aucune idée.**

**Tiedoll : Finalement, je crois que je vais le laisser tranquille.**

**Lavi : (prend son courage à deux mains) Allons-y.**

**Allen : (prépare une trousse de premiers secours) Je te suis.**

**Kanda : (armé de différents engins très très pointus et très très coupants qui peuvent apparemment faire très très mal) Justement, je vous cherchais.**

**Lavi : (moyennement rassuré, brandissant une gousse d'ail et un crucifix) Arrière Satan !**

**Allen : (prépare les bandes et les pansements) **

**Kanda : (sort une tronçonneuse) Venez par ici crétin attardés…**

**Lavi : (tremble de peur, rajoute de l'eau bénite et un pistolet à balle d'argent à son attirail) Tu ne nous fait pas peur créature des ténèbres !**

**Allen : (dicte son testament à Miranda qui passait par là)**

**Lavi : (sort la bouteille et la balance sur Kanda) Yaou !!!!**

**Kanda : Que ???...Zzzzz.**

**Lavi : Victoire !**

**Allen : remballe la trousse et sort la teinture) Je m'occupe des cheveux !**

**Lavi : (attrape la trousse à maquillage et sort l'ombre à paupière et le rouge à lèvre) Je m'occupe du visage de cette jeune fille !**

**Allen : Lavi ? Le rouge à lèvre c'est pour les lèvres, pas pour les paupières. Et l'ombre à paupières, c'est pour les paupières, pas pour les lèvres.**

**Lavi : Ah ? Bah, c'est pas grave, je trouve ça très joli. Et il faut faire preuve d'IMAGINATION !**

**Allen : (après avoir teint la frange en vert et le reste en rose avec quelques mèches oranges) C'est assez imaginatif ?**

**Lavi : Rajoute quelques mèches blanches et bleues.**

**Allen : Ok chef. On l'habille ?**

**Lavi : (contemple son œuvre) Bien sur ! Mwahahahaha ! Mon plan était génial !!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha !!!!!!!**

**Allen : Calme Lavi, calme.**

**Lavi : (enfile la robe à Kanda et ajoute quelques froufrous, rubans fleurs etc…) Missions accomplies !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On a fini !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Défit terminé !!!!!!!!!!!! On est les meilleurs !!!!!!!!!! JE suis le meilleur !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mwahahahaha !**

**Allen : (ajoute une touche de vernis à ongle et immortalise la scène) Et on est encore vivants !**

**Kanda : Plus pour longtemps croyez moi ! Crève saleté de lapin ! Meurt ! Agonise ! Clamse ! Bouffe ton acte de naissance !**

**Lavi : Ah !!!!!!!! Argggggg……**

**Fin du flash-back.**

**Allen : Et voici comment le Bookman junior Lavi a succombé à la folie meurtrière d'un samouraï bouffeur de nouilles efféminé en manque de sobas après avoir finalement réussi à accomplir sa courageuse mission.**

**Qu'il repose en paix.**

**Kanda : Moyashi !! Tu vas mourir et rejoindre l'autre débile dans l'au-delà !**

**Les autres : Arrêtez-le !!!**

**Miranda : Ah ! Je suis désolééééée !!!!**

**Komui : L'arrêtez ? Pourquoi, ça peut être intéressant.**

**Reever : Grand Intendant !**

**Kanda : Disparais crétin attardé !**

**Allen : Argggggg…**

***……The end……***

**It is finish ! Voila, je suis finalement arrivé au bout ! En espérant que vous vous êtes autant amusés à la lire que moi à l'écrire.**

**Je mets un extrait de la prochaine fic que je voudrais faire. Dites moi si ça vous plait, dans ce cas, je la posterai.**

**La Congrégation aux jeux olympiques ; par le grand Komui !**

**???: Mwahahahaha !**

**Allen : Oh oh…**

**Lavi : Comme tu dis…**

**Lenalee: Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Allen : Tu es sur de vouloir le savoir ?**

**Lenalee : Je serais forte.**

**Allen : Ton frère vient d'éclater de rire.**

**Lenalee : Oh mon dieu ! Pas ça ! **

**Reever : Alerte rouge ! Tous aux abris ! Les femmes et les enfants d'abord ! Lavi, on a dit les femmes et les enfants !**

**Lavi : Mais Krory il peut lui !**

**Reever : On tient également compte de l'âge mental.**

**Kanda : Tss… Dans ce cas tout le monde peut y aller.**

**Miranda : Pourquoi ?**

**Kanda : Parce que votre âge mental ne dépasse pas les 2 ans.**

**Miranda : Je suis désolée !!!!!!!!**

**Lenalee : Kanda, tu pourrais être un peu plus gentil. Nous sommes dans une situation critique !**

**Reever : Cachez vous ! Il arrive !**

**Tous : Aaaaaah !**

**Komui : Bonjour tout le monde !!!!!!!**

**C'est l'intro de ma nouvelle fic. Dites moi si je la poste ou non.**

**Voilà, et le bouton review n'a toujours pas mangé d'internautes.**


End file.
